Vous Finirez à Serpentard
by Camus Deverseau
Summary: Vous connaissez la suite de cette chanson. Les livres sont écrits d'un point de vue gryffondorien, mais si Harry n'avait pas été à Gryffondor? Reprenons l'histoire depuis le chemin de traverse.
1. Le chemin de Traverse

**Nom de la Fanfiction:  
**Vous finirez à Serpentard

**Chapitre 1:  
**Le Chemin de traverse

**Disclamer:  
**Je pense que JKR ne m'en voudra pas de lui emprunter (encore) ses personnages XD

**Note de l'auteur:  
**Oui non mais parce que c'est bien les Harry Potter mais c'est quand même écrit d'un point de vue super gryffondorien. Genre «Serpentard méchant pas beaux », Serdaigle copains, Gryffondor on gère nos mères... Bref... Moi je suis une Serpentarde dans l'âme et je maintiens que beaucoup de choses auraient été bien mieux si Harry n'avais pas été à Gryffondor! Testons cette théorie, bouquins en main! Car oui je vais reprendre tous les tomes XDD (bon ils iront sûrement beaucoup plus vite que les vrais, et je vais ajouter un background bien à moi concernant l'histoire des sang-purs. Je vous laisse découvrir.

- Les passages en Italique sont recopiés dans le livre (donc du point de vue de Harry uniquement, le reste du temps j'utiliserai un narrateur plus omniscient.  
- Mulâtre : En français, le terme mulâtre n'est pas considéré comme péjoratif, mais vieill1. L'étymologie faisant référence au mulet peut être considérée comme peu honorable, mais l'usage du terme a été adopté, avec fierté, par ceux qui se réclament de cette communauté. Elle a d'ailleurs pu avoir le caractère d'une caste. Le terme métis est plus général.  
- Je vous renvoie à Pottermore et la liste des bois pour comprendre mes choix quand aux baguettes que je vais donner aux personnages divers.

* * *

_Après une nouvelle course endiablée dans les profondeurs de Gringotts, ils se retrouvèrent au-dehors, sous le soleil éclatant qui les fit cligner des yeux. Harry avait hâte de commencer à dépenser son argent. Peu lui importait combien valaient les Gallions en livres sterling, tout ce dont il était sûr c'est qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi riche. Même Dudley n'avait jamais eut autant d'argent à sa disposition. _

_« On va commencer par s'occuper de ton uniforme » dit Hagrid. « C'est là-bas. »_

_Il montra un magasin dont l'enseigne indiquait: « Madame Guipure, prêt-à-porter pour mages et sorciers. » _

_« Ca ne t'ennuie pas d'y aller tout seul? » Demanda Hagrid qui semblait encore un peu pâle. « Je te rejoins dans quelques minutes. J'ai besoin de prendre un petit remontant au Chaudron Baveur. J'ai horreur des wagonnets de chez Gringotts. »_

_Un peu intimidé, Harry entra donc seul dans la boutique. Madame Guipure était une petite sorcière replète et souriante, vêtue de mauve._

* * *

Sa mère venait de le laisser seul pour essayer ses robes d'écoles lorsque la cloche de la boutique tinta au dessus de la porte. Un garçon plutôt petit, brun, les yeux d'un vert éclatant, dans des vieux vêtements trop grands pour lui s'avança jusqu'au comptoir.

« C'est pour Poudlard, mon petit? J'ai tout ce qu'il faut. Il y a un autre jeune homme qui est en train d'essayer son uniforme. »

Madame Guipure lui fit ôter son chandail... Si on pouvait appeler ça un chandail... en dévoilant des cotes saillantes et tuméfiées par endroits. Il aurait put être bagarreur, évidemment, mais son gabarit de crevette laissait l'option difficile à croire. Son apparence famélique rendait risible l'idée qu'il puisse être un adversaire digne de ce nom et ses lunettes cassées, rafistolées au papier collant moldu, semblaient lui être indifférentes. Draco plissa les yeux lorsque le garçon monta sur le tabouret à côté de lui, le papier collant en question était sale, donc là depuis un moment. Sa curiosité l'emporta alors même que le brun n'avait pas levé les yeux vers lui, préférant les garder rivés sur ses chaussures pendant que la sorcière prenait ses mesures avec un mètre ruban.

« Salut. »

« Salut... » répondit Harry dans un souffle.

« Toi aussi tu vas à Poudlard ? »

« Oui. » répondit Harry qui semblait méfiant à l'écoute de la voix traînante du blond.

« Tu joues au Quidditch ? »

« Non. » Répondit Harry de plus en plus déconcerté.

Il était évident qu'il entendait le mot « Quidditch » pour la première fois... Draco savait qu'il aurait du se détourner de lui, après tout le brun était sûrement un fils de moldu fraîchement débarqué dans le monde de la magie... Mais quelque chose le poussa à continuer.

« Moi oui. Tu sais dans quelle maison tu seras ? »

« Non... »

Draco esquissa un petit sourire qui eut l'air de rassurer son condisciple.

« Pas très au courant, hein ? Je m'appelle Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. »

« Harry. »

Draco marqua une courte pause, attendant son nom de famille... Qui ne vint pas. Pourquoi juste Harry ? N'avait il pas conscience des convenances ou son nom de famille posait-il problème ? Il plissa à nouveau les yeux en détaillant mieux le garçon à côté de lui. Il était maigre, petit pour son âge, avait des cheveux noirs en bataille, de ceux que sa mère aurait coupé sans semonce, des yeux verts étincelants et sur son front... Une lumière se fit dans l'esprit du blond. Harry Potter avait été caché chez les moldus afin de le préserver de sa célébrité. Son père avait parlé de cela à la table du soir lorsque Fudge lui avait annoncé plus tôt dans l'année que le jeune prodige serait bientôt en âge d'aller à Poudlard. Il se forgea un nouveau sourire aimable.

« Il y a quatre maisons à Poudlard. » Dit-il, Harry pendu à ses lèvres. « Au début de chaque année scolaire les nouveaux arrivants coiffent devant toute l'école réunie un vieux chapeau magique enchanté qui peut lire dans l'esprit des gens et voir leurs capacités. Il est chargé de répartir les élèves selon les critères de chacune des maisons. Il y a Serdaigle, la maison des amoureux du savoir... Il y a toute une bande de futur intellectuels dans cette maison... Idéal pour travailler mais apparemment on ne s'amuse pas beaucoup. Gryffondor, la maison du courage, remplie d'une brochette de têtes brûlées du genre ''je sors ma baguette avant de savoir quel sort je vais jeter''... Ensuite Serpentard, la maisons des ambitieux. Elle a mauvaise réputation parce que l'ambition est une qualité impartiale, vois tu à Serpentard sont mis ceux chez qui la grandeur prédomine, sans notion de bien ou de mal, du coup quand un sorcier aux opinions douteuses a de l'ambition, il finit à Serpentard et quand il en sort pour faire des choses répréhensibles on accuse la maison... Sauf que les gens oublient que Merlin, qui est le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, est sorti de Serpentard. Et les autres maisons ont fourni leur lot de mages noirs aussi, ils préfèrent ne pas en parler c'est plus facile de rejeter la faute. Bref, pour finir il y a Poufsouffle. Si tu veux mon avis tous ceux qui n'ont leur place nul part vont à Poufsouffle, on dit qu'ils sont loyaux et travailleurs mais ce sont des qualités qui se trouvent en abondance dans les autres maisons... »

Il fit une courte pause, puis repris.

« Toute ma famille a toujours été à Serpentard. J'espère que j'y serai aussi. Ce qui est bien dans cette maison c'est que tu as été sélectionné pour ta grandeur et ton ambition, du coup chacun à son but à atteindre et les gens autour de toi sont des gens intéressants à connaître... Mais ce n'est pas le mieux. Quand tu es Serpentard, tu fais parti du …. ''nid''... Tes condisciples seront toujours là pour te sortir d'affaire ou pour te protéger, même si tu ne les connais pas personnellement. On pourrait appeler ça de la solidarité mais c'est plus que ça, à moins de te faire prendre la main dans le sac, tu peux compter sur n'importe quel élève de ta maison de te couvrir ou de t'aider. »

« Je suis sûr que j'irai à Poufsouffle. »

Draco éclata de rire. Ce n'était pas un rire moqueur mais il n'arrivait pas à imaginer Harry Potter au milieu d'un tas d'idiots bienveillants et mielleux habillés en jaune.

« Nous verrons bien mais permets moi d'en douter. » Il regarda dans la rue alors que Madame Guipure préparait leurs sacs. « Tu es venu tout seul ? »

« Non... avec Hagrid le Garde Chasse. »

Malfoy esquissa une petite grimace mais alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche, une élégante femme blonde, vêtue d'une robe de sorcier en velours noir brodé d'argent entra et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Draco.

« Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut ? »

« Oui mère. Je vous présente Harry, il fera sa rentrée avec moi cette année.»

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux en l'entendant s'adresser ainsi à cette femme. Elle ne pouvait être que sa mère, leur ressemblance était frappante et l'étonnante couleur grise de leurs yeux ne pouvaient laisser aucun doute sur leur lien de parenté mais il se serait attendu à un « maman » et il se demanda si tous les sorciers s'adressaient à leurs parents de manière aussi aristocratique... La femme l'évalua du regard puis ses yeux tombèrent sur la cicatrice bien visible qu'avait découvert le col de son chandail qu'il venait de remettre.

« Narcissa Malfoy. Enchantée. » Elle se tourna vers son fils. « Ton père a du repartir, une affaire urgente au ministère, nous allons rejoindre les Nott, ils sont à la librairie. »

« Harry peut sûrement venir avec nous n'est-ce pas ?

« Je devrais attendre... »

« Nous le verrons de loin lorsqu'il arrivera, tu ne vas pas rester là tout seul à attendre ! Tu n'es pas curieux ? » sous le coup de l'enthousiasme, sa voix s'était faite nettement moins traînante.

« ...d'accord. » dit Harry, cédant à la tentation.

« Il faut que je te présente à Blaise et à Théodore! »

Ils sortirent donc tous les trois dans la rue bondée après que Madame Malfoy eut expliqué à Harry comment payer ses achats car les explications qu'Hagrid lui avait donné quelques heures plus tôt lui semblait étrangement lointaines au vu de tous les événements de la journée. Ils descendirent le long de l'allée pavée. La rue regorgeait de toutes sortes de boutiques et d' étales plus étranges les unes que les autre et Harry ne plus savoir où donner de la tête tant il était fasciné. Il aurait aimé avoir une douzaine d'yeux supplémentaires. Draco commentait les boutiques les plus intéressantes et lui expliquait la différence entre les chaudrons, les livres, le chouettes et les balais qui s'étalaient devant eux. Il leur fallut plus de vingt minutes, et une trentaine d'exclamations de toutes sortes, plus tard pour qu'il arrivent devant une grande librairie dont l'enseigne indiquait « Fleury et Bott » et qui était pleine à craquer. Devant la vitrine éclatante se tenaient de garçons de leur âge en train de discuter sous les yeux attentifs de leurs mères qui commentaient visiblement le livre mis en valeur dans la devanture du magasin avec une animation retenue.

L'un était de taille moyenne et avait un visage fin dans lequel étaient plantés deux yeux d'un bleu myosotis qui semblaient regarder dans le vide. Ses cheveux étaient d'un blond cendré qui sonnait un air encore plus fantomatique à sa peau déjà presque blanche. Il tourna la tête vers eux avant même de vraiment les apercevoir et sourit rêveusement à Draco puis à Harry. Son compagnon tourna lui aussi la tête vers eux et adressa à Draco un grand signe du bras. Celui ci était à priori tout à fait opposé physiquement au petit blond. Il était grand pour son âge, il dépassait Harry de presque deux têtes et sa peau brune résultait d'un métissage habile. Sa mère était noire, fine et élégante et elle posa une main sur son épaule pour l'inviter à se calmer. En arrivant à leur hauteur, Harry put s'apercevoir que les yeux du géant n'étaient pas noirs comme il l'avait d'abord cru mais d'un vert très foncé tacheté de brun. Il avait le visage rieur sous les grands airs qu'il essayait en vain de se donner.

« Bonjour, Mme Zabini, Madame Nott. » commença Draco avec respect.

Les deux femmes sourirent et se tournèrent vers Harry qui rougit violemment avant de l'imiter avec quelques bafouillements. Mais si cela déclencha un rire clair à chacune des deux femmes, leur attention se reportèrent sur madame Malfoy que les deux garçons venaient de saluer de concert. Alors Draco se tourna vers lui.

« Je te présente Blaise et Théodore. Nous avons grandi ensemble, nos parents sont très liés. » dit il en montrant successivement le mulâtre et le blond. « Blaise, Théo, je vous présente Harry. »

Blaise fronça les sourcils en voyant Draco oublier volontairement d'annoncer le nom de famille de son nouveau camarade. Théo cependant, n'avait pas du tout l'air surpris. Il sourit et prit les mains de Harry dans les siennes, lui faisant lâcher son sac de robes sous la surprise.

« Enchanté de te connaître, Harry. »

« Euh... moi aussi... »

Théodore pencha un peu la tête sur le côté sans cesser de sourire puis il se tourna vers Draco.

« Il est un peu timide...Mais cela s'arrangera. »

« Il ne connaît pas grand chose à la magie, c'est son premier jour dans notre monde. »

« Voilà qui explique tout. Mais ne t'en fais pas Harry, le premier septembre sera une grande première pour tout le monde, tu ne seras pas le seul à te sentir perdu. »

« …. merci. »

Harry n'avait rien contre Théodore mais il fut soulagé quand il lui lâcha enfin les mains pour se tourner vers sa mère. Mais il fut encore plus mal à l'aise lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Blaise le fixait, les sourcils toujours froncés. Mais soudain son front se déplia et il sembla se détendre. Lorsqu'il lui sourit à nouveau, Harry ne put s'empêcher de répondre.

« Et si on allait chercher nos livres ? »

« Oui allons-y. » Dit Draco qui prit Harry par le bras pour l'emmener à l'intérieur alors que celui ci regardait vers le Chaudron Baveur pour voir s'il y avait le moindre signe de Hagrid.

La librairie était étonnante. Les livres se rangeaient seuls à leur place dès qu'on les lâchait ou qu'on les posait quelque part, des plumes, des marques pages et des sacs en papier krafts flottaient au dessus de leurs têtes pour obéir aux ordres du libraire, affairé derrière le comptoir. Les tabourets venaient en aide aux personnes souhaitant atteindre les livres les plus hauts comme de leur propre volonté et Harry, qui cherchait les livres de première année remarqua qu'il était suivi de près par un petit escabeau rouge vif qui ne cessait de s'arrêter derrière lui en lui tapant doucement dans les chevilles. Amusé, il grimpa sur l'escabeau, qui produisit un petit bruit de contentement, et atteignit les livres de sortilèges avant de redescendre... se sentant idiot, il remercia l'escabeau qui sursauta et s'en alla aider quelqu'un d'autre. Lorsqu'il raconta son aventure aux trois autres qui éclatèrent de rire face à son émerveillement. Une fois tous leurs livres empilés sur une table proche, ils ouvrirent un gros ouvrage relié contenant des images de balais volants. Harry en resta sans voix. Les photos sur les pages du livres bougeaient comme si l'on avait passé de petits bouts de films en boucle, illustrant les figures décrites en encre noir sur les pages épaisses. Lorsqu'il demanda à quoi jouaient les personnages qu'il voyait lancer des ballons dans des cerceaux plantés à quinze mètres au dessus du sol, ses nouveaux amis le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds et Blaise se lança dans une explication passionnée.

« Le Quidditch ! C'est le plus beau sport du monde ! C'est très compliqué bien sûr et il faut savoir voler sur un balais avec habilité. »

« Comment ça se joue ? »

« Il y a sept joueurs dans une équipe de Quidditch ! Le but est de marqué des points. Les poursuiveurs... » Il montra à Harry les trois joueurs se faisant des passes avec une grosse balle rouge. « ...ont pour mission de faire passer le souaffle dans les buts adverses défendus par un gardien. « Il montra un personnage en train de renvoyer la balle rouge avec les branches de son balais. « Ensuite il y a les batteurs qui doivent protéger leur équipe des cognards, les balles noires ici... qui essaient de faire tomber les joueurs de leurs balais et de les envoyer sur les joueurs de l'équipe adverse pour perturber leur jeu. Et enfin... Il y a l'attrapeur !

Blaise tourna les pages pour lui montrer la photo d'une petite balle, grosse comme noix, pourvue d'ailes battant à une vitesse folle.

« L'attrapeur doit attraper le vif avant celui de l'équipe adverse. Un but rapporte dix points, le vif d'or en rapporte cent cinquante et met fin au match. »

« Ça a l'air merveilleux... » Dit rêveusement Harry qui s'imaginait déjà sur un balais.

« Il y a des cours de vol à Poudlard. Et les maisons ont leurs équipes de Quidditch, les premières années n'ont pas le droit de jouer mais si tu es bon en cours tu pourras peut-être passer les sélections pour jouer dans l'équipe l'année prochaine. » lui dit Draco. « Moi je vais essayer. »

« Pas moi. » Dit Théo. « J'ai assez de mal à rester debout avec les deux pieds sur terre. »

Il rirent et Harry posa l'ouvrage à sa place à regrets. Puis il suivit les autres vers le comptoir. Draco arriva cependant en dernier et après avoir aidé Harry à payer ses fournitures, il sortirent tous dans la rue et l'air frais leur fit un bien fou.

« Ce serait bien qu'on se retrouve tous à Serpentard. » Commenta Blaise.

« Ma mère dit qu'elle me voit plutôt à Serdaigle... Mais je crois que je n'aime pas trop le bleu... » soupira Théo.

« Harry a peur d'aller à Poufsouffle ! » annonça Draco avec un sourire carnassier »

Blaise prit un air de dramaturge grec et déclara.

« Notre plus grande peur à tous... après Gryffondor ! »

Ils éclatèrent à nouveau de rire. Harry n'avait pas vraiment d'à priori sur les maisons de Poudlard mais pour la première fois de sa vie il avait l'impression d'avoir des amis et il se prit à espérer aller à Serpentard avec eux. Lorsqu'ils rejoignirent leurs mères, de l'autre côté de la rue, elles passèrent en revue leurs achats pour s'assurer qu'ils n'avaient rien oublié et Théodore dût repartir chercher le manuel de métamorphose en courant. Tandis que Blaise l'entretenait passionnément de Quidditch, Harry vit Draco murmurer quelque chose à sa mère qui la fit sourire. Elle fronça les sourcils comme pour le réprimander mais céda finalement à un amusement à peine affiché. Le blond revint avec le livre manquant et ils reprirent leur chemin sur la rue.

D'abord il passèrent chez l'apothicaire où ils rassemblèrent tous les ingrédients nécessaires à la préparation des potions magiques. Visiblement, Draco en savait long sur le sujet car son parrain, Severus, était le professeur en cette matière. Mais malgré l'air enthousiaste de son ami, Harry n'arrivait pas à trouver la moindre sympathie pour les foies de crapauds, les queues de rats et les scarabées qu'il était obligé d'acheter. En revanche il fit l'acquisition d'une jolie balance et d'un chaudron de bonne qualité. Ensuite ils allèrent acheter plumes, encres et parchemins un peu plus bas dans la ruelle. Harry ne put s'empêcher de prendre un flacon d'encre qui changeait de couleur en écrivant, même s'il se doutait qu'il recevraient quelques plaisanteries... mais il fut épargné car Théodore revint vers sa mère avec une plume d'une intense couleur rose qui lui valu la palme d'or du ridicule. Il fallut encore passer acheter quelques fournitures au cours du chemin mais bientôt il ne resta plus que la baguette à trouver. La boutique qui vendait les baguettes magiques était singulièrement poussiéreuse, songea Harry alors qu'il s'arrêtaient tous les sept devant la vitrine miteuse où seule une unique baguette était exposée.

« Nous sommes trop nombreux pour Monsieur Ollivander. Nous allons faire quelques courses et nous repasserons vous chercher tout à l'heure. » déclara Madame Malfoy

Chacune d'elle embrassa son fils et Madame Malfoy adressa un bref sourire à Harry. Il sembla d'abord que la boutique était vide... enfin que personne ne la gardait car « vide » n'était pas un mot approprié. Il y avait en effet des boites en cartons du sol au plafond ''organisées'' en rayonnages approximatifs. Mais bientôt, un homme grand et mince, les cheveux dressés sur sa tête, les yeux presque blancs, apparu entre les montagnes de boites. Il souriait

« Eh bien, eh bien... » Dit-il d'une voix douce. « Nous avons là une visite de groupe. Vous comprendrez bien sûr que je m'occupe de vous un par un... Oui... oui Monsieur Malfoy je présume... Je me souviens du jour où votre mère m'a acheté sa première baguette. Prunellier ? Avec un ventricule de cœur de dragon, vingt huit centimètres et quart, très souple et redoutablement efficace pour les sortilèges d'allégresse.

« Oui ... » Souffla Draco qui semblait parfaitement à l'aise et qui avait visiblement hâte que les choses sérieuses commencent.

« Et la vôtre... » Dit il en se tournant vers Blaise. « avait préféré une baguette de cyprès. »

Blaise acquiesça, impressionné. Comme Théo regardait rêveusement les rayons sans prêter attention au reste du monde, Mr Ollivander se tourna vers Harry qui avait le cœur battant.

_« Ah, oui, oui, bien sûr, dit l'homme. Je pensais bien que j'allais vous voir bientôt, Harry Potter. Vous avez les yeux de votre mère. Je me souviens quand elle est venue acheter sa première baguette, j'ai l'impression que c'était hier. 25,6 centimètres, souple et rapide, bois de saule. Excellente baguette pour les enchantements. »_

Harry se tassa en entendant son nom mais ses camarades ne réagirent pas... Et Harry se demanda s'ils savaient tous qui il était depuis le début ou si finalement, il n'était pas si célèbre qu'Hagrid le lui avait laissé entendre. _Mr Ollivander s'approcha de Harry. Les yeux argentés du vieil homme avaient quelque chose d'angoissant. _

_« Votre père, en revanche, avait préféré une baguette d'acajou, 27,5 centimètres. Flexible. Un peu plus puissante remarquablement efficace pour les métamorphoses. Enfin, quand je dis que votre père l'avait préférée... en réalité, c'est bien entendu la baguette qui choisit son maître._

_Mr Ollivander était si près de Harry à présent que leurs nez se touchaient presque. Harry distinguait son reflet dans les yeux couleur de brume du vieil homme. _

_« Ah, c'est ici que... »_

_D'un doigt long et blanc, Mr Ollivander toucha la cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front de Harry_.

_« J'en suis désolé, mais c'est moi qui ai vendu la baguette responsable de cette cicatrice, dit-il d'une voix douce, 33,75 centimètres. En bois d'if. Une baguette puissante, très puissante, et entre des mains maléfiques... Si j'avais su ce que cette baguette allait faire en sortant d'ici... » _

Il y eut un silence puis les yeux pâles du fabricant se tournèrent à nouveau vers Draco Malfoy et il tapa dans ses mains. Alors un mètre ruban s'envola dans les airs et commença à prendre ses mesures, même les plus improbables, comme l'écartement des narines et le tympan. Harry nota que Théodore était dans les rayonnages mais Monsieur Ollivander ne semblait pas s'en inquiéter plus que ça tant qu'il gardait les mains dans les poches. Sur le comptoir, une vieille plume un peu dégarnie prenait des notes sur un parchemin déjà couvert chiffres divers. Il ne put s'en empêcher, il alla regarder la plume écrire toute seule tandis que Draco donnait une tape sèche au ruban pour l'empêcher de se faufiler dans son oreille.

« Ca ira comme ça. » Dit Monsieur Ollivander.

Le mètre ruban et la plume retombèrent instantanément en soulevant de petites volutes de poussières. Mr Ollivander se mit à la recherche de quelque chose dans les rayonnages, ses doigts effleurant les boites longues qui s'empilaient jusqu'au plafond. Il en tira une, l'ouvrit et tendit à Draco une baguette ouvragée que Harry trouva très élégante.

« Essayez celle-ci Monsieur Malfoy. Coeur de Dragon et bois d'orme, comme votre père. »

Il ne fit aucun commentaire mais il vit Draco donner un petit coup de baguette qui fit exploser un vase rempli de fleurs fanées avant d'afficher un air de soulagement.

« Non... non manifestement pas. » fit Ollivander avec un air intéressé.

Ollivander partit à la recherche d'une nouvelle boite tandis que Draco posait la baguette sur le bureau en lançant un petit sourire à Harry.

« Peut être... celle-ci ? » Il lui tendit une baguette lourdement travaillée de motifs floraux. « Bois de hêtre et plume de phœnix, souple et particulièrement efficace pour les enchantements. »

Mais cette fois encore ce ne fut pas la bonne baguette. Elle se contenta en effet de produire un bruit de bourrasque. Malgré tout Monsieur Ollivander parut satisfait.

« Je sais ce qu'il vous faut. » Il disparut au fond de la boutique et ramena une troisième boite dont il tendit le contenu à Malfoy. « 30 cm, aubépine, crin de licorne, redoutablement douée pour les maléfices. »

Cette fois Harry comprit ce que tout le monde attendait. La baguette se mit à crépiter doucement et des étincelles argentées jaillirent à son extrémité en répandant une douce chaleur dans la pièce. Mais au même moment, Théodore Nott poussa un petit cri et il y eut un bruit de chute de boites. Ollivander regarda dans le rayon concerné et s'approcha de Théo.

« Laquelle vous a sauté dessus ? »

« Celle-ci Monsieur... elle était à hauteur de visage et elle m'a frappé le front... » répondit il alors que le fabriquant ouvrait la boite qui avait légèrement brûlé par endroits et que les trois autres tendaient la tête pour les apercevoir. « Oui... oui évidemment... le bois de vigne... elles savent ce qu'elles veulent, et elle savent encore mieux qui elles veulent... hm hm... vingt sept centimètres et demi, crin de licorne. Vous avez trouvé votre baguette Monsieur Nott. »

Ils revinrent vers le centre de la boutique et Ollivander examina à nouveau la baguette de Draco en murmurant « intéressant ... intéressant... » tandis qu'il réglait l'achat des deux jeunes gens en leur octroyant des regards amusés. Puis il frappa dans ses mains et le mètre ruban alla agresser Blaise en commençant par tenter de s'introduire sous son pull. Il fallut cinq essais mais Blaise hérita d'une baguette de noyer noir et de cœur de dragon. Puis, ce fut enfin le tour de Harry.

—_De quelle main tenez-vous la baguette ? demanda _

—_Euh... je suis droitier, répondit Harry. _

—_Tendez le bras. Voilà. _

_Il mesura le bras de Harry, de l'épaule jusqu'au bout des doigts, puis du poignet jusqu'au coude, puis la hauteur de l'épaule jusqu'aux pieds, puis du genou à l'aisselle et enfin, il prit son tour de tête. _

—_Chaque baguette de chez Ollivander renferme des substances magiques très puissantes, Mr Potter. Nous utilisons du poil de licorne, des plumes de phénix ou des ventricules de coeur de dragon. Et de même qu'on ne trouve pas deux licornes, deux dragons ou deux phénix exactement semblables, il n'existe pas deux baguettes de chez Ollivander qui soient identiques. J'ajoute, bien entendu, qu'aucune autre baguette magique ne vous donnera des résultats aussi satisfaisants que les nôtres. _

_Le vieil homme alla prendre des boîtes disposées sur des étagères tandis que le mètre ruban continuait tout seul de s'agiter désagréablement._

—_Ça ira comme ça, dit l'homme, et le mètre ruban tomba en un petit tas sur le sol. Essayez donc celle-ci, Mr Potter, Elle est en bois de hêtre et contient du ventricule de dragon, 22,5 centimètres. Très flexible, agréable à tenir en main. Prenez-la et agitez-la un peu. _

_Harry prit la baguette et la fit tournoyer légèrement en se sentant parfaitement idiot. Mais Mr Ollivander la lui arracha presque aussitôt des mains et lui en fit essayer une autre. _

—_Bois d'érable et plume de phénix, 17,5 centimètres, très flexible, Essayez... _

_Harry l'essaya mais à peine avait-il levé la baguette que Mr Ollivander la lui arracha également des mains. _

—_Non, plutôt celle-ci, bois d'ébène et crin de licorne, 21,25 centimètres, très souple. Allez-y, essayez. _

_Harry l'essaya, puis une autre encore. Il ne comprenait pas ce que voulait Mr Ollivander. Bientôt, il y eut un monceau de baguettes magiques posées sur le comptoir. _Théo s'était assis par terre en tailleur et Draco sur la chaises, le menton en équilibre sur la paume de sa main mais tous paraissaient beaucoup s'amuser.

_- « Un client difficile, commenta Mr Ollivander d'un air satisfait. Mais nous finirons bien par trouver celle qui vous convient. Voyons celle-ci. Une combinaison originale: bois de houx et plume de phénix, 27,5 centimètres. Facile à manier, très souple. »_

_Harry prit la baguette et sentit aussitôt une étrange chaleur se répandre dans ses doigts, Il la leva au-dessus de sa tête, puis l'abaissa en la faisant siffler dans l'air. Une gerbe d'étincelles rouge et or jaillit alors de l'extrémité de la baguette, projetant sur les murs des lueurs mouvantes. Ses amis se mirent à applaudir avec des exclamations de joies._

_- « Bravo ! s'écria Mr Ollivander. Très bien, vraiment très bien. Étrange... très étrange... » _

_Il reprit la baguette et la remit dans sa boîte qu'il enveloppa de papier kraft en continuant de marmonner: « Étrange... vraiment étrange... » _

_- « Excusez-moi, dit Harry, mais qu'est-ce qui est étrange ? » _

_Le vieil homme fixa Harry de ses yeux pâles. _

_- « Je me souviens de chaque baguette que j'ai vendue, Mr Potter, répondit-il. Or, le phénix sur lequel a été prélevée la plume qui se trouve dans votre baguette a également fourni une autre plume à une autre baguette. Il est très étrange que ce soit précisément cette baguette qui vous ait convenu, car sa soeur n'est autre que celle qui... qui vous a fait cette cicatrice au front. »_

_Harry avala sa salive avec difficulté. _

_« L'autre faisait 33,75 centimètres. Elle était en bois d'if. Curieux, vraiment, la façon dont les choses se produisent. » Souvenez-vous, c'est la baguette qui choisit son sorcier, pas le contraire... Je crois que vous avez un bel avenir, Mr Potter... Après tout, Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom a fait de grandes choses, des choses terribles, certes, mais quelle envergure ! »_

A nouveau le silence s'abattit sur la boutique. Harry se sentait un peu fixé …. il paya les sept Gallions que coûtait la baguette et tous ressortirent pour attendre dehors. Il hésitait à poser des questions, mais il sentait le malaise s'installer. Alors finalement il décida de parler.

« Désolé pour ça... »

« Bah... c'est pas ta faute si ce vieux bonhomme a tendance à casser l'ambiance. » Lança Blaise et tout le monde se remit à rire.

« Fais gaffe que ta baguette soit pas hantée avec ça, sinon tu sera couronné roi de la malchance. » Siflla Théo en lui donnant un petit coup de coude.

Finalement Madame Malfoy, Madame Zabini et Madame Nott revinrent et chacun exhiba sa nouvelle baguette. Ce fut Madame Malfoy qui demanda à Harry de montrer la sienne, mais il décida de ne rien dire de la particularité que lui avait révélée Ollivander. Draco se tourna vers lui avec un grand sourire.

« Et je parie que tu n'as pas de hiboux ! »

« Un … hibou... mais pour quoi faire ? »

« Pour le courrier ! On envoie toutes les lettres comme ça, chez les sorciers. »

Harry se remémora alors le hiboux qui avait apporté le journal ce matin là.

« Mère m'offre un hibou pour fêter mon entrée à Poudlard, viens avec nous. »

« D'accord ! »

La perspective d'avoir un hibou comme animal de compagnie l'enchantait il suivit donc ses amis au Royaume Du Hibou, une vaste boutique, bruyante et qui sentait fort. Mais il était trop impressionné pour relever ces détails. Du sol au plafond on trouvait des chouettes et des hiboux de toutes sortes et de toutes tailles, hululant, criants, grinçants, les fixant de leurs yeux immenses. Blaise voulait un hibou moyen duc et décida que le premier qui viendrait vers lui serait son hibou. Draco voulait un hibou grand duc, il choisit son oiseau pour son calme et son air noble... que Harry aurait plutôt qualifié de méprisant...

Lui-même parcourrait les murs de perchoirs lorsqu'il tomba nez à nez avec une chouette d'un blanc de neige, mouchetée de noir... La petite étiquette indiquait « Chouette Harfang ». Il tendit la main pour la caresser et l'animal ouvrit les yeux pour le regarder avant de tendre une patte pour monter sur son bras. Elle dégageait une douce chaleur contre sa la poitrine de Harry et il passa ses doigts dans son plumage magnifique. La chouette hulula de plaisir et rentra sa tête dans les épaules en fermant les yeux. L'oiseau eut un succès fou au près des mamans qui rivalisèrent de compliments. Ils se dirigeaient vers le comptoir lorsqu'ils réalisèrent que Théo n'était plus avec eux.

Ils le retrouvèrent face à une chouette effraie qui le regardait comme si elle se questionnait sur la santé mental de cet étrange humain. Théo imitait le grincement de l'effraie, qui lui répondait en tournant la tête de tous côté. Elle fit un tour sur elle-même avant de le regarder avec la tête en bas... Théo l'imita et la chouette, surprise, manqua de tomber de son perchoir. Quand il lui tendit son bras, elle grimpa dessus avec prudence avant de lui mordiller l'oreille.

Harry pensa qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de toute sa vie. Il sortit de la dernière boutique avec une grande malle dans laquelle il rangea tous ses achats, la posa sur un petit diable à roulettes et prit la cage d'Edwige à la main et dit au revoir à Théo et à Blaise avec de grands signes. Il n'avait pas envie que cela termine. Mais la journée était bien avancée et il était largement temps de rentrer... Il réalisa tout à coup qu'il avait complètement oublié Hagrid, il était sur le point d'en faire part à Draco quand celui ci lui tendit un livre relié.

« C'est pour toi. »

« Le livre sur le Quidditch ? mais... »

« Tu as tout le mois d'août pour te mettre à niveau. » lui dit il avec un sourire chafouin. « Et puisque tu as une chouette, tu n'as aucune excuse pour ne pas m'écrire. Il te suffit de dire à ta chouette de livrer au Manoir Malfoy, elle saura où aller. »

« D'accord ! »

« HARRY ! HARRY ! Mais bon sang où étais-tu passé ? Je t'ai cherché partout ! »

C'était Hagrid. Il semblait essoufflé et sa barbe noire tremblait de colère, sa voix dominant le vacarme de la foule. Il dit au revoir à Draco en promettant de lui écrire très vite et rejoignit Hagrid en courant aussi vite que sa valise le lui permettait.

« Où étais tu ? »

« Et bien... vous n'arriviez pas... et un de mes futurs camarades de classe et sa mère ont proposé de m'accompagner... Je suis désolé j'avais prévu de vous guetter... » Ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge, songea Harry.

« …. Tu aurais dû m'attendre. » dit Hagrid, visiblement déçu. « Aller viens... on va rentrer... »

Crédible ? pas crédible? La suite? pas la suite?  
Qu'est ce que vous pensez de mon Théodore Nott en mode Alien? :D


	2. Rendez-vous voie neuf trois quart

******Nom de la Fanfiction:  
**Vous Finirez à Serpentard

******Chapitre 2:  
**Rendez vous voie 9 3/4

******Disclamer:  
**Je pense que JKR ne m'en voudra pas de lui emprunter (encore) ses personnages XD

******Note de l'auteur:  
**Vous avez relevé le fait que les sangs-purs ne sont pas présenté comme des êtres froids. Vous verrez que c'est plus compliqué que ça, mais en effet, pour moi être sang-pur et même être mangemort ne veut pas dire être dénué d'amour. Je suis contente que Théodore vous plaise, c'est un personnage qui me fait beaucoup rire et j'avais envie de mettre un alien dans ce petit groupe. Personne ne m'en veut si je relègue Crabe et Goyle à un rang d'importance inférieur ? XDDD

Quelqu'un m'a fait remarqué en review que ma fic ressemblait visiblement beaucoup à une autre, publiée récemment. Je tiens à faire part du fait que cette ressemblance est malheureuse, mais tiens beaucoup du fait que l'enchaînement des faits est évident pour les premiers chapitres, surtout si on tient à préserver l'histoire de J.K.R. Que vous me croyez ou pas quand je dis que je n'ai pas lu ladite fic n'a finalement pas beaucoup d'importance, mais je vous le dis tout de même: je n'ai pas lu de fic HP depuis de longs mois en dehors de celles qui arrivent encore dans ma boite mail. Cela est surtout du au fait que justement, beaucoup de fics se ressemblent et finalement ça ne m'amuse plus de relire toujours les mêmes choses. Ca me fait donc sourire de participer à ce phénomène et je vous demande pardon de jouer les doublons. Cela dit, et comme je l'ai annoncé à la personne qui m'a envoyé ce message, je ne lirai pas la fic en question et je continuerai mon bonhomme de chemin.

Concernant le slash... Ils ont onze ans XDDD on verra comment ça se développe mais en tout cas pas maintenant XD (j'écris beaucoup au free-style, mes idées pour cette fic concernent surtout le background -les raisons des batailles des familles de sang pur, la guerre côté Voldemort ect- donc je ne peux rien annoncer) Mais je préviens tout de suite : il n'y aura pas de HP/DM, ce n'est pas une fic à but fondamentalement yaoiste et surtout pas avec ce couple. (parce que Draco il appartient à charlie! NA! je vous renvoie à " Don' Wathever me!" pour plus de détails XD). Mais je valide à la personne qui a demandé: il n'y aura pas de Harry/Ginny moi aussi ça me fait vomir XD

En tout cas merci à tous pour vos reviews, elles font chaud au coeur (même la non-accusation de plagiat :p) J'espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant.

* * *

_Le dernier mois que Harry passa chez les Dursley n'eut rien de très amusant. Dudley avait à présent si peur de lui qu'il ne voulait jamais se trouver dans la même pièce. Quant à l'oncle Vernon et à la tante Pétunia, ils avaient tout simplement décidé de ne plus lui adresser la parole. Ils ne l'enfermaient plus dans son placard, ne le forçaient plus à faire quoi que ce soit, ne le réprimandaient même plus. D'une certaine manière, c'était mieux qu'avant, mais un peu déprimant malgré tout. _

_Harry restait donc dans sa chambre en compagnie de sa chouette qu'il avait baptisée Hedwige, un nom trouvé dans son Histoire de la magie. Il passait ses journées à lire ses manuels scolaires tandis qu'Hedwige allait se promener, sortant et rentrant par la fenêtre ouverte. Fort heureusement, la tante Pétunia ne venait plus faire le ménage car Hedwige ne cessait de ramener des cadavres de souris. Tous les soirs avant de se coucher, Harry barrait un jour sur le calendrier de fortune qu'il avait fait lui-même sur un morceau de papier accroché au mur. Il attendait le 1er septembre._

En y réfléchissant, le mois d'août n'avait pas été si terrible. Il recevait régulièrement des lettres de Draco Malfoy, dont il était devenu l'ami sur le chemin de traverse. Il en reçu même une de Blaise et une autre de Théodore. Draco avait à cœur de faire son éducation sur le plus de sujets possibles avant la rentrée pour que Harry n'ait pas à subir les conséquences de son éloignement du monde des sorciers. Bien sûr, Harry se doutait bien qu'il ne pourrait jamais rattraper onze ans de savoir, mais il était reconnaissant à Draco de lui donner l'essentiel pour ne pas avoir l'air idiot.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas le grand hibou brun qui se posa délicatement sur le rebord de la fenêtre ouverte et sursauta lorsque celui -ci hulula avec un air outré, vexé d'avoir été ignoré de la sorte pendant plusieurs minutes. Il reconnu immédiatement Ailred et s'approcha de lui avec un sourire d'excuse. Lorsqu'il tendit la main, l'oiseau fit mine de se dérober mais accepta finalement la caresse. Harry savait bien qu'il aimait trop se faire gratter les aigrettes pour lui en vouloir trop longtemps. Après quelques câlins, et un hululement jaloux de la part d'Hedwige, Ailred tendit une patte à laquelle était accroché une enveloppe de parchemin couverte de l'écriture déliée de Draco. Il ouvrit la cage de sa chouette pour permettre au messager de boire et de manger quelque chose tandis qu'il décachetait l'enveloppe scellée par un grand M enluminé encastré dans de la cire noire.

Cher Harry.

Je suis content d'apprendre que tes livres te passionnent à ce point, puisque manifestement tu n'as pas grand chose à faire chez tes moldus. J'ai parlé de la façon dont ils te traitent à mère hier soir, car père était sorti, elle m'a assuré que s'ils se montraient à nouveau cruels avec toi nous nous occuperons de faire de leur vie un cauchemar le temps qu'ils apprennent les bonnes manières. J'ai proposé de te faire venir au Manoir bien entendu mais Mère s'y est opposé. Elle dit qu'il est important que tu restes loin du débat politique à ton âge, te faire venir ici déchaînerait la presse. J'ai déjà envoyé un message à Blaise pour savoir si nous pourrions passer l'été chez lui l'année prochaine. Je pense que cela ne posera pas de difficulté puisque sa mère n'est jamais là, il vit avec sa gouvernante.

J'ai fait quelques recherches à ton sujet. Tu m'as dit dans ta précédente lettre que tu regrettais de ne rien savoir sur tes parents. J'ai fouillé dans la bibliothèque de la maison et j'ai trouvé ce que je cherchais depuis déjà une semaine. « La noblesse de la nature : Une généalogie de Sorcellerie ». Ce livre retrace toutes les familles de sang pur, leur changement de noms par les mariages, les liens entre les familles à toutes les époque. J'ai eut quelques difficultés à retrouver la trace de ta lignée mais je peux t'affirmer que tu descends en droite ligne des Peverell, Ignotus Peverell pour être exact. Son fils a été le dernier mâle de sa famille, par conséquent ses descendant ont changé de nom mais j'ai vérifié plusieurs fois. Je ne sais pas si ça te fera sentir moins seul de savoir ça, mais tu descends par ton père d'une longue lignée de sorciers dont on a retenu les noms et les rangs. Tu pourras faire des recherches là dessus à Poudlard je pense, la bibliothèque regorge de livres d'histoire. Si ça ne te réconforte pas, dis-toi au moins que personne ne pourra se moquer de ta famille, tu peux être fier de tes ancêtres et cela te donnera vite un statut à Serpentard. J'ai trouvé un dessin des armoiries des Perevell si tu veux, tu pourrais les porter à nouveau, il suffirait d'en faire commande à un bijoutier sur le chemin de traverse, tout ce que tu as à faire c'est de prouver tes liens de généalogie.

La rentrée est pour dans quelques jours, normalement pour demain si tu reçois ma lettre dans les mêmes délais que les quatre autres. Je me rends compte que je ne t'ai pas expliqué comment prendre ton train. Il faut que tu passes à travers la barrière entre les voies neuf et dix. Je t'attendrai en tête de train, ne sois pas en retard sinon nous n'aurons pas de compartiment pour nous seuls. Blaise et Théo seront là tôt, nous réserverons sûrement des places.

Draco

PS : Les leçons de balais volant se rapprochent !

Harry relut la lettre deux fois avant de la poser sur le bureau en souriant. Quelque part il se fichait bien de qui pouvait être ses ancêtres mais son ami avait raison. D'un coup il se sentait moins seul au monde. Il n'était pas « Harry qui a tué Voldemort mais qui a tout perdu en même temps que lui » il avait une famille, il venait de quelque part même s'il ne verrait jamais ces gens. Quant aux armoiries, il verrait plus tard.

_C'était en effet la veille du jour où il devait partir à Poudlard, Harry descendit voir l'oncle Vernon pour lui demander s'il voulait bien le conduire à la gare le lendemain. _

_Dans le salon, les Dursley regardaient un jeu télévisé et il toussota pour signaler sa présence. En le voyant, Dudley poussa un hurlement et sortit de la pièce en courant. _

_« Heu... Oncle Vernon ? »_

_L'oncle Vernon grogna pour indiquer qu'il l'avait entendu. _

_« Heu... Il faudrait que je sois à la gare de King's Cross demain pour... pour aller à Poudlard. » _

_L'oncle Vernon grogna à nouveau. _

_« Est-ce que tu voudrais bien m'y conduire ? » _

_Grognement. Harry pensa que c'était sa façon de dire oui. _

_« Merci. » _

_Il s'apprêtait à remonter l'escalier lorsque l'oncle Vernon se mit à parler. _

_« Drôle de façon d'aller dans une école de sorciers, le train. Les tapis volants sont en panne ? »_

_Harry ne répondit rien. _

_« D'ailleurs, où se trouve-t-elle, cette école ? »_

_« Je ne sais pas, dit Harry en prenant conscience pour la première fois de son ignorance à ce sujet. Je dois prendre le train à la gare de King's Cross à onze heures, sur la voie 9 ¾, ajouta-t-il en regardant le billet que Hagrid lui avait donné. » _

_Son oncle et sa tante l'observèrent avec des yeux ronds. _

_« La voie combien ? »_

_« 9 ¾. »_

_« Ne dis pas de bêtises, dit l'oncle Vernon. La voie 9 ¾ n'existe pas. » _

_« C'est écrit sur mon billet. » _

_« Ils sont tous fous ! décréta l'oncle Vernon. Enfin, tu as de la chance, je devais de toute façon aller à Londres demain matin. »_

_« Pour le travail ? » demanda Harry, essayant d'être aimable. _

_« Non, j'emmène Dudley à l'hôpital. Il faut lui faire enlever cette queue en tire-bouchon avant qu'il entre au collège. »_

_Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla dès cinq heures du matin et s'habilla d'un jean. Inutile de se faire remarquer en revêtant une robe de sorcier ! Il se changerait dans le train. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa liste pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait rien oublié, vérifia qu'Hedwige était bien enfermée dans sa cage puis fit les cent pas dans la chambre en attendant que les Dursley se réveillent. Deux heures plus tard, l'oncle Vernon chargea son énorme valise pleine de livres et de fournitures scolaires dans le coffre de la voiture et ils prirent la direction de Londres après que la tante Pétunia eut convaincu Dudley qu'il n'y avait aucun danger à s'asseoir à côté de Harry. _

_A dix heures et demie, ils étaient devant King's Cross. L'oncle Vernon mit la grosse valise sur un chariot et accompagna Harry jusqu'à l'entrée des voies. _

_« Et voilà, mon garçon, dit-il. La voie 9 est ici, la voie 10 juste à côté. J'imagine que la tienne doit se trouver quelque part entre les deux, mais j'ai bien peur qu'elle ne soit pas encore construite. »_

_Il avait raison, bien sûr. Il y avait un gros chiffre en plastique au-dessus de chacun des deux quais et rien du tout au milieu. _

_« Bon voyage ! » _

_Et l'oncle Vernon repartit vers la voiture sans ajouter un mot. Harry se retourna et vit les Dursley repartir dans leur voiture en éclatant de rire. La gorge sèche, Harry se demanda ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire. La chouette enfermée dans sa cage intriguait les autres voyageurs et il sentait des regards se tourner vers lui. _

_Il demanda à un employé où se trouvait le train à destination de Poudlard, mais l'homme n'avait jamais entendu ce nom. Harry étant incapable de lui dire dans quelle région l'endroit était situé, l'employé s'énerva, croyant qu'il se moquait de lui. Harry n'osa pas parler de la voie 9 ¾, il se contenta de demander d'où partait le train de onze heures mais l'employé lui répondit qu'aucun train ne partait à cette heure-là et il s'éloigna en maudissant tous ces gens qui lui faisaient perdre son temps. _

_Harry s'efforça de ne pas céder à la panique. La grosse horloge, au-dessus du tableau des arrivées, lui indiqua qu'il lui restait dix minutes avant le départ du train mais il ne savait absolument pas comment faire pour y monter. Il était seul au milieu de la gare, avec une valise qu'il pouvait à peine soulever, la poche pleine d'argent qui n'avait cours que chez les sorciers et une grande cage avec une chouette à l'intérieur. _

Il se demanda si Draco n'avait pas oublié de lui dire quelque chose d'important sur la façon dont il devait s'y prendre pour trouver son train, comme lorsqu'il avait ouvert la voie sur le chemin de traverse... Mais au moment ou il décida de sortir sa baguette pour tapoter le composteur entre les deux quais il entendit un groupe de voyageurs parler derrière lui.

—_La gare est pleine de Moldus, il fallait s'y attendre, dit une voix. _

_Harry fit aussitôt volte-face. Une petite femme replète parlait à quatre garçons aux cheveux roux flamboyants. Chacun des garçons poussait un chariot sur lequel était posée une grosse valise semblable à celle de Harry. Et chacun d'eux avait un hibou. _

_Le coeur battant, Harry alla se placer derrière eux avec son propre chariot et décida de les suivre. Il était suffisamment près pour entendre ce qu'ils disaient. _

—_C'est quoi, le numéro de la voie ? demanda la mère des quatre garçons. _

—_9 ¾, dit une fillette également rousse qui tenait la main de la petite femme replète. Moi aussi, je veux aller à Poudlard. _

—_Tu n'es pas encore assez grande, Ginny, ce sera pour plus tard. Vas-y, Percy, passe le premier. _

_Celui qui semblait être l'aîné des quatre garçons se dirigea vers les voies 9 et 10, Harry l'observa attentivement, mais un groupe de touristes arriva au même moment et lui boucha la vue. Lorsque le dernier touriste fut passé, le garçon avait disparu. _

—_Fred, à toi maintenant, dit la mère. _

—_Fred, c'est pas moi, moi, c'est George, dit le garçon. Franchement, tu crois que c'est digne d'une mère de confondre ses enfants ? Tu ne vois pas que je suis George ? _

—_Désolée, mon chéri. _

—_C'était pour rire, dit le garçon. En fait, Fred, c'est moi.. _

_Il s'avança à son tour vers les voies tandis que son frère jumeau lui disait de se dépêcher. Et il se dépêcha si bien qu'un instant plus tard, il avait disparu. Le troisième garçon se volatilisa de la même manière, sans que Harry comprenne comment il s'y était pris. _

—_Excusez-moi, dit alors Harry à la petite femme replète. _

—_Toi, je parie que c'est la première fois que tu vas à Poudlard, Ron aussi est nouveau, dit la femme en montrant son plus jeune fils, un grand dadais avec de grands pieds, de grandes mains et des taches de rousseur. _

—_C'est... c'est ça, dit Harry et je ... je ne sais pas comment on fait pour... _

—_Ne t'inquiète pas, dit la femme. Il suffit de marcher droit vers la barrière qui est devant toi, entre les deux tourniquets. Ne t'arrête pas et n'aie pas peur de te cogner, c'est très important. Si tu as le trac, il vaut mieux marcher très vite. Vas-y, passe devant Ron. _

—_Euh... oui, d'accord... dit Harry. _

_Il fit tourner son chariot et regarda la barrière entre les voies 9 et 10. Elle paraissait très solide. _

_Il s'avança alors en poussant son chariot et marcha de plus en plus vite, bousculé par les voyageurs qui se hâtaient vers les voies 9 et 10. Penché sur son chariot, il se mit à courir. La barrière se rapprochait dangereusement. Trop tard pour freiner, à présent. Il n'était plus qu'à cinquante centimètres. Il ferma les yeux et attendit le choc. _

_Mais il n'y eut pas de choc. Il continua de courir sans rencontrer aucun obstacle et lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il vit une locomotive rouge le long du quai où se pressait une foule compacte. Au-dessus de sa tête, une pancarte signalait: « Poudlard Express—11 heures ». En regardant derrière lui, Harry vit une grande arche de fer forgé à la place de la barrière et des tourniquets. Un panneau indiquait: « Voie 9 ¾ ». Il avait réussi à trouver son train. _

_De la fumée s'échappait de la locomotive et se répandait au-dessus de la foule, des chats de toutes les couleurs se glissaient çà et là entre les jambes des passagers et la rumeur des conversations était ponctuée par le bruit des valises traînées sur le quai et des hululements que les hiboux échangeaient d'un air grognon. _

Presque aussi tôt, il entendit une voix traînante sur sa droite et faillit pousser un gros soupir de soulagement.

« Te voilà, mais qu'est ce que tu faisais ? Je t'avais bien dit de passer à travers la barrière ! »

« Mais tu ne m'avais pas dit de foncer tête baissée dans un mur de pierre ! »

« Bon aller c'est pas grave, Blaise et Théodore sont dans le premier wagon, ils ont gardé des places. Donne ta valise à Dobby, il va la monter dans le train. »

« Dobby ? »

Il sentit que quelque chose tirait la jambe de son pantalon et il sursauta en apercevant une petite créature aux yeux verts proéminents qui tendait les mains vers le chariot de sa valise.

« Dobby va monter la valise de Monsieur Harry Potter dans le train, Monsieur. Monsieur Harry Potter souhaite-il garder sa chouette avec lui ou Dobby peut-il la mettre avec le Hibou du jeune maître Draco Malfoy ? »

« …. euh …. »

« Mets Hedwige avec Ailred , Dobby. Elle s'ennuiera moins pendant le voyage. » Déclara Draco, manifestement exaspéré par la lenteur de son camarade, viens maintenant on va finir par louper notre train ! »

Harry laissa sa valise à la créature qui claqua des doigts et la fit voler, ainsi que la cage d'Hedwige, vers la porte du compartiment à leur suite. Ils sautèrent dans le wagon et rejoignirent Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott dans leur compartiment. Eux non plus n'avaient pas gardé leurs hiboux mais Théo parlait justement de sa chouette quand il entrèrent.

« J'aime bien ce nom. »

« Si elle pouvait comprendre, ta chouette s'indignerait. »

« Oh Harry ! » s'exclama Théodore en se levant et en lui prenant à nouveau les mains, comme lors de leur dernière rencontre. « J'avais hâte de te revoir ! »

« Et moi je sens le pâté ? » s'indigna Draco

« Toi je t'ai eu pour moi tout seul tout le mois de juillet, tu n'as pas le droit d'être jaloux. »

Ils éclatèrent de rire tandis que Harry rougissait. Ils s'assirent tous les quatre en faisant de grands signes à leurs parents. Narcissa Malfoy envoya un baiser à son fils lorsque le train s'ébranla et sourit à Harry avec bienveillance.

« Elle m'a demandé de veiller sur toi. » Dit Draco lorsque sa mère eut disparu au loin.

« Ma Gouvernante m'a ordonné la même chose ! » s'écria Blaise en riant de bon cœur. Il se mit alors à imiter les manières franches de la vieille dame. « Si jamais il se fait enquiquiner avant de savoir jeter un maléfice pour se venger, je compte sur toi pour leur apprendre à se tenir tranquille ! »

« Oh vous savez... Vous n'êtes pas obligés de ... »

« On va t'apprendre à te défendre, ne t'en fais pas. »

« Moi ma mère m'a juste supplié d'attendre au moins la troisième année pour montrer que je vie sur un autre plan astral. »

« Théo... n'importe qui parlant avec toi pendant plus de dix minutes serait au courant que tu viens d'une autre planete. »

« C'est bien pour ça que j'ai croisé les doigts dans mon dos lorsque je lui ai promis de faire attention. »

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit sur le plus jeune frère aux cheveux roux, il resta interdit quelques secondes puis ignora les trois sang-purs pour s'adresser directement à Harry.

« Il y a des places dans les compartiments suivants, ça te dit de venir avec moi ? »

« C'est gentil merci, mais je suis avec des amis. » répondit Harry, un peu choqué.

« Je ne suis pas certain que tu devrais fréquenter ces trois là, tu sais. » reprit le roux, un peu hésitant. « Leurs familles ne sont pas très recommandables... »

« Parce que la tienne oui ? »

C'était Draco qui avait parlé, il était toujours assis mais il s'était redressé de toute sa hauteur et toisait le roux avec mépris.

« Laisse moi deviner... Mon père m'a dit que tous les Weasley ont les cheveux roux, des taches de rousseur et beaucoup trop d'enfants pour pouvoir les nourrir. Je ne me souviens pas que ma famille ait grand chose à envier à la tienne. »

« Et je n'ai besoin de personne pour juger qui est fréquentable ou pas, je te remercie. » termina Harry.

« Potter, si tu restes avec eux ils vont faire de toi le même genre de type. »

« Tant qu'ils ne me font pas devenir un gros lourd dans ton genre je survivrai. »

« Je crois qu'il est largement temps que tu ressortes de ce compartiment. »Conseilla rêveusement Théodore. « Tu vois bien qu'il ne t'écoute pas et tu te rends ridicule. »

« Mais si tu as encore envie de discuter je peux toujours te jeter un sort. » menaça Blaise.

Le rouquin leur lança un regard assassin et sortit du wagon en claquant la porte. Ils se regardèrent et se mirent à pouffer en silence avant que la voix de Théo ne s'élève.

« Je suis content que tu nous considères déjà comme tes amis. J'avais très envie de le devenir. »

« Théo, arrête d'agresser Harry avec ta franchise tu vois bien que ça le met mal à l'aise. »

« Il s'habituera, comme vous !. »

Et Théodore lança à un Harry un sourire tellement heureux et convaincu que le brun ne put faire autrement que d'acquiescer. Il était lui aussi pris de ce sentiment d'euphorie qui accompagnait l'idée qu'il avait à présent des amis. Lui qui avait toujours été rejeté par crainte de Dudley. Ici, dans ce wagon, rien ne pouvait les atteindre et Harry savoura la sensation de puissance qu'il avait éprouvé lorsqu'ils s'étaient ligués tous les quatre contre leur visiteur indésirable. Encore une fois, la pensée qu'il souhaitait aller à Serpentard lui traversa l'esprit. C'était, comme l'avait dit Draco lors de leur première rencontre, bien plus que de la simple camaraderie. Il y avait là un climat propice à la confiance. Ils se connaissaient à peine, et déjà ils se dressaient tous d'un seul homme, comme un hydre à quatre têtes contre les agressions extérieures. Si tous les Serpentard étaient ainsi, alors la maison des vert et argent devait être fabuleuse.

_Le train était sorti de Londres, à présent. Pendant un long moment, ils restèrent silencieux, contemplant les vaches et les moutons qui paissaient dans les prés, le long de la voie. _

_Vers midi et demi, ils entendirent un chariot tintinnabuler dans le couloir du wagon et une jeune femme souriante fit glisser la porte du compartiment. _

—_Vous désirez quelque chose, les enfants ? demanda-t-elle en montrant les marchandises disposées sur le chariot. _

_Harry, qui n'avait pas pris de petit déjeuner, se leva d'un la première fois de sa vie, Harry avait les poches pleines d'argent et il était décidé à s'en servir pour s'acheter autant de barres de chocolat qu'il lui plairait. Mais en examinant les friandises que vendait la jeune femme, il s'aperçut qu'elles lui étaient totalement inconnues. Jamais il n'avait entendu parler des Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue, des Ballongommes du Bullard, des Chocogrenouilles, des Patacitrouilles, des Fondants du Chaudron ou des Baguettes magiques à la réglisse. Comme il ne voulait rien manquer, il acheta un peu de tout et donna à la jeune femme les onze Mornilles et sept Noises qu'elle lui demanda. _

Les autres furent plus raisonnables car ils connaissaient déjà toutes ces pâtisseries et savaient lesquelles ils aimaient ou n'aimaient pas.

« Tu as déjeuné ce matin ? » demanda Blaise en haussant un sourcil.

« Non... je me suis levé tôt et j'étais trop stressé pour manger quoi que ce soit. » il prit un paquet de Chocogrenouille. « Qu'est ce que c'est ? Ce ne sont pas de vraies grenouilles j'espère ? »

« Non, c'est du chocolat enchanté. » Lui expliqua Draco. « Dans chaque paquet tu as une carte d'un sorcier ou d'une sorcière célèbre. Certaines personnes les échangent ou les collectionnent. »

Harry, en effet sortit la carte du paquet et regarda le personnage qui y figurait.

_la photo d'un homme avec des lunettes en demi-lune, un long nez aquilin, une chevelure argentée, une barbe et une moustache. Sous le portrait était écrit le nom du personnage: Albus Dumbledore. _

_« C'est lui, Dumbledore ? » s'exclama Harry_

« Oui c'est notre directeur. Un grand sorcier... Mon père dit que c'est la pire chose qui soit jamais arrivé à Poudlard, que ce vieux fou soit nommé directeur. »

Harry aurait pu s'offusquer mais il avait déjà compris qu'il y avait plusieurs niveaux de lectures des paroles de Draco. Dans ses lettres, le blond employait trois méthodes pour faire valoir ses opinions. La première était ''mon père pense, mon père dit'', elle correspondait à ce qu'il était tenu de dire compte tenu de la position de ses parents, qui n'étaient pas très flexibles sur beaucoup de sujets. La deuxième était le ''Il est communément admis'', ou ''Généralement tout le monde est d'accord pour dire que'' qui annonçait un avis populaire sur lequel il n'avait pas vraiment d'avis. Et la dernière était le ''je''. Il prenait donc l'information que lui donnait Draco avec la neutralité qui convenait. Il avait pris la peine de citer son père, donc il n'était probablement pas d'accord ou n'avait pas vraiment d'avis sur la question.

_Harry retourna la carte et lut: _

_« ALBUS DUMBLEDORE, ACTUEL DIRECTEUR DU COLLEGE POUDLARD. _

_Considéré par beaucoup comme le plus grand sorcier des temps modernes, Dumbledore s'est notamment rendu célèbre en écrasant en 1945 le mage Grindelwald, de sinistre mémoire. Il travailla en étroite collaboration avec l'alchimiste Nicolas Flamel et on lui doit la découverte des propriétés du sang de dragon. Les passe-temps préférés du professeur Dumbledore sont le bowling et la musique de chambre. » _

_Harry regarda à nouveau la photo et fut stupéfait de constater que Dumbledore avait disparu. _

—_Il est parti ! s'écria-t-il. _

« Ben il ne va pas rester là toute la journée non plus ! » dit Blaise en riant. « Les gens ne bougent pas sur leurs photos chez les moldus ? »

« Non ils sont immobiles et restent à leur place. »

« Ils sont fous ces moldus... »

_Harry n'arrivait pas à détacher les yeux __des portraits des sorcières et sorciers célèbres_. Bientôt, en plus de Dumbledore et de Morgane, il trouva les cartes de Hengist, de Woodcroft, d'Alberic Grunnion, de Circé, de Paracelse et de Merlin. Il s'arracha enfin à la contemplation de la druidesse Cliodna qui se grattait le nez pour ouvrir un sachet de Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue. Il s'installa alors un silence étrange alors qu'Harry mettait une dragée dans sa bouche pour se mettre à tousser... c'était parfumé au poivre ! Les trois autres éclatèrent de rire.

« Surprise ! » Chantonna Théo. « Fait attention à ce que tu mets dans ta bouche avec ça... il y a vraiment des gouts bizarres ! »

« Une fois, Blaise en a mangé un au pipi de chat... » révéla Draco avec un sourire sournois

« Tu devais emporter ce secret dans la tombe ! »

« Mais Harry est notre ami, il a le droit de savoir ! »

« Ne mange jamais les jaunes, Harry. C'est rarement du citron... » conseilla Blaise en faisant la grimace. « J'espère que tu sera envoyé à Poufsouffle pour ça, Draco. »

« Aucune chance, les Poufsouffles sont loyaux. »

« Je peux pas te souhaiter Gryffondor t'es quand même mon meilleur ami. » fit Blaise, grand seigneur.

Harry fut soudain pris d'une angoisse.

« Et si on … Et si je n'allais pas à Serpentard ? Est ce qu'on resterait ami quand même ? »

« Ben... Si tu es à Serdaigle pas de problème... Poufsouffle c'est la honte mais tant pis... par contre Gryffondor … C'est pas qu'on voudrait pas mais... les Gryffondors et les Serpentards se détestent depuis des siècles... on pourra pas vraiment se voir sans se faire lyncher chacun de notre côté... »

« J'espère que je ne serai pas à Gryffondor... »

_Après avoir traversé des paysages de campagne aux champs bien dessinés, le train abordait à présent une région plus sauvage, avec des forêts, des collines, des rivières qui serpentaient parmi les arbres. _

_Quelqu'un frappa à la porte du compartiment et le garçon joufflu que Harry avait déjà vu sur le quai 9¾ entra. Il avait l'air de pleurer. _

_« Vous n'auriez pas vu un crapaud ? » demanda-t-il. _

_Ils firent « non » de la tête. _

_« Je l'ai perdu, se lamenta le garçon. Il n'arrête pas de s'échapper. » _

_« Il va sûrement revenir . » dit Harry. _

_« Oui... » soupira le garçon d'un air accablé. « Mais si tu le vois... » _

_Et il sortit. _Il y eut des ricanements de la part des trois enfants et Harry fronça les sourcils en guise d'interrogation.

« C'est que... Enfin c'est traditionnel c'est sûr... » Expliqua Blaise. « Mais plus personne ne prend de crapaud comme animal de compagnie. Ils ne sont pas intelligents, pas affectueux, pas utiles... bref... A sa place je ne me fatiguerait pas à le chercher. »

« On devrait enfiler nos robes... on ne va pas tarder à arriver. » Annonça Théo.

En effet le train avait commencé à ralentir. Les quatre garçons baissèrent les stores qui donnaient sur le couloir et se changèrent en vitesse... ou presque car il fallut que Draco recoiffe ses cheveux gominés. Il était amusant de comparer Draco et Théodore, songea Harry. Ils étaient aussi beaux l'un que l'autre mais la beauté de Draco était travaillée, celle de Théo provenait de l'aura de folie douce que dégageaient ses cheveux ondulants en un élégant désordre et son visage toujours pensif. Blaise lui adressa un clin d'œil moqueur pendant que Draco passait son peigne dans ses cheveux en se regardant dans la vitre.

_Une voix retentit alors dans le train: _

_« Nous arriverons à Poudlard dans cinq minutes. Veuillez laisser vos bagages dans les compartiments, ils seront acheminés séparément dans les locaux scolaires. »_

_Harry sentit son estomac se contracter. Après avoir rempli leurs poches des dernières friandises qui restaient, ils rejoignirent la foule des élèves qui se pressaient dans le couloir. _

Second chapitre, done ! N'hésitez pas à commenter !


	3. Le choixpeau magique

**Nom de la Fanfiction:**

Vous finirez à Serpentard

**Chapitre 3: **

Le choixpeau magique

**Disclamer:**

Je pense que JKR ne m'en voudra pas de lui emprunter (encore) ses personnages XD  
Jade et Nausicaa Blawer sont à moi :D

**Note de l'auteur:**

Un chapitre qui me tient à cœur car il décrit l'univers que j'imagine pour Serpentard. Je suis contente de voir que tout le monde a l'air d'apprécier Théo, j'espère qu'il continuera à vous faire rire. J'inclu dans ce chapitre quelques OC qui auront leur importance plus tard (ben oui faut bien remplacer tous les persos secondaires de gryffondor genre seamus, dean, lavande, parvati, angelina, katy ect.

Merci pour vos review ! Elles m'encouragent beaucoup et j'adore vous lire, quoi que vous ayez à dire (et du moment que c'est constructif XD)

J'ai fait un petit bon dans le temps, pour éviter de copier coller 3 pages de texte !

* * *

_Le regard du professeur s'attarda sur Neville dont la cape était attachée de travers et sur Ron qui avait toujours une tache sur le nez. D'un geste fébrile, Harry essaya d'aplatir ses cheveux. _

_- « Je reviendrai vous chercher lorsque tout sera prêt, dit le professeur McGonagall. Attendez-moi en silence. » _

_Elle quitta la salle. Harry avait la gorge serrée. _Il se tourna vers Théodore, celui ci avait sa baguette braqué sur lui et avant que Harry puisse réagir, il lui en avait donné un petit coup sec entre les deux yeux, juste sur ses lunettes.

« oculus reparo ! »

Il y eut un petit claquement et Théo lui enleva puis lui tendit ses lunettes. Elle étaient comme neuves. Le scotch avait même disparu.

« On va essayer quelque chose pour tes cheveux... On ne peux pas présenter le sauveur du monde sorcier avec un nid de corbeau sur la tête. Ne bouge pas. »

Il y eut une bourrasque froide et le cuir chevelu de Harry le démangea une seconde avant que tout s'arrête, il passa la main dans ses cheveux avec appréhension. Visiblement c'était encore plus le bordel là haut qu'au début. Mais Blaise et Théo avait un sourire satisfait alors qu'ils réajustaient eux-même leurs capes. L'effet coiffé-décoiffé semblait fait exprès et lui donnait un air plus décontracté malgré le trac qui lui nouait le ventre.

« Merci Théo. » souffla le brun.

Ils sursautèrent lorsque le professeur McGonnagall revint dans la pièce et lança d'une voix claire de se mettre en rang et de la suivre tandis qu'une petite brune aux dents proéminentes récitait son manuel. La grande salle était merveilleuse, même Draco et Blaise, qui se targuaient de tout savoir et qui semblaient ne s'impressionner de rien, avaient du mal à ne pas ouvrir des yeux ronds. Mais le plafond magique n'intriguait pas tant Harry que le vieux chapeau que venait de poser le professeur sur le tabouret en face d'eux. Au début, Harry ne fit pas le lien avec ce que lui avait dit Draco lors de leur première rencontre mais bientôt, une déchirure apparut sur le bord du chapeau... et celui-ci se mit à chanter...

_Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême _

_Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit _

_Je veux bien me manger moi-même _

_Si vous trouvez plus malin qu'moi _

_Les hauts-d'forme, les chapeaux splendides _

_Font pâl'figure auprès de moi _

_Car à Poudlard, quand je décide, _

_Chacun se soumet à mon choix. _

_Rien ne m'échapp'rien ne m'arrête _

_Le Choixpeau a toujours raison _

_Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête _

_Pour connaître votre maison. _

_Si vous allez à Gryffondor _

_Vous rejoindrez les courageux, _

_Les plus hardis et les plus forts _

_Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu. _

_Si à Poufsouffle vous allez, _

_Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal _

_Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler _

_Et leur patience est proverbiale. _

_Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi _

_Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être _

_Là-bas, ce sont des érudits _

_Qui ont envie de tout connaître. _

_Vous finirez à Serpentard _

_Si vous êtes plutôt malin, _

_Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards _

_Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins. _

_Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant _

_Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein _

_Tu seras en de bonnes mains _

_Car je suis un chapeau pensant ! _

Draco et Blaise se donnèrent des coups de coudes en entendant le passage sur les serpentards. _Le professeur McGonagall s'avança en tenant à la main un long rouleau de parchemin. _

_« Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous mettrez le chapeau sur votre tête et vous vous assiérez sur le tabouret. Je commence: Abbot, Hannah ! »_

Harry savait que la liste était alphabétique mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher. Et il n'était pas sur la liste ? S'il n'était pas appelé ? S'il retait là à la fin de l'appel et que le professeur lui annonçait qu'il y avait une méprise et qu'il devait rentrer chez les Dursley ? Théodore lui saisit le poignet, ils se regardèrent et le blond lui offrit un sourire un peu crispé.

« Bullstrod, Millicent ! »

« SERPENTARD ! »

Draco et Blaise, eux, semblaient tout à fait à leur aise et commentaient les élèves qui se faisaient envoyer dans les différentes maisons. Ils connaissaient certaines personnes dans le groupe des nouveaux. Ils apprécièrent l'envoi des sœurs Blawer à Serpentard. Les deux jeunes filles étaient probablement jumelles d'âge mais elles étaient aussi différentes que le jour et la nuit. L'une, Jade, était brune, ses cheveux flottaient sur ses reins et avait les yeux clairs, elle était d'une froideur extrême et elle coiffa le choixpeau avec une assurance tranquille. Nausicaa, sa sœur, était rousse, souriante, sa peau était pâle et son sourire manqua de disparaître dans le chapeau tant il tomba bas sur sa tête. Mais aussi différentes qu'elles furent, elles allèrent toutes deux chez les verts et argents.

« Londubat, Neville »

« ce sera bientôt à toi Draco... » chuchota Blaise alors que Draco, avec un signe de de victoire, se déplaçait vers le premier rang.

« Malfoy, Draco. »

Draco s'avança d'un pas conquérant vers le tabouret. Il n'eut même pas le temps de coiffer véritablement le choixpeau magique. En effet, à peine eut-il frôlé sa tête qu'il s'écria « SERPENTARD » et Draco, après un petit sourire satisfait, se dirigea vers les élèves de sa maison. Blaise s'était rapproché d'eux.

« Presque trop facile, hein ? »

« Tu vas passer en dernier... » Réalisa Harry.

« On garde le meilleur pour la fin. » ricana Blaise.

« Nott, Théodore ! »

La chaleur sur le poignet de Harry disparut. Il sembla que Théodore n'allait pas réussir à sortir de la foule pendant un instant, puis il leva la tête, écarta les élèves devant lui et avança jusqu'au tabouret. Il prit une grande inspiration, s'assit , fit tourner le choixpeau dans ses doigts puis le posa sur sa tête.

Il y eut un long silence. Des murmures s'élevèrent dans la salle, quelques gloussements retentirent. Harry se tourna vers Blaise qui haussa les épaules. Le chapeau frémit et se redressa. On entendit sa voix murmurer, Théo lui répondre sur le même ton... Il y eut un nouveau silence. A côté d'eux, un élève plus âgé, assis à la table de droite murmura qu'il n'avait jamais vu le choixpeau mettre aussi longtemps pour placer quelqu'un. Finalement le choixpeau posa une question au blond et la réponse à sa question lui fit choisir …

« Serpentard ! »

« Il va falloir qu'on lui demande ce qui c'est passé ! » chuchota Harry.

« Parkinson, Pansy ! » Appela McGonagall alors qu'une jeune fille avec une tête de pékinois était elle aussi envoyée à Serpentard.

« Ne t'en fais pas... il ne s'en tirera pas sans un récit complet ! »

« Potter, Harry ! »

Harry se figea, il en avait oublié de surveiller l'avancement de la liste. Blaise le poussa en avant afin qu'il sorte du groupe. Il s'était senti en sécurité au milieu de la foule des élèves de première année mais à présent, seul au milieu des deux tables centrales, ce n'était plus le cas. Il prit conscience que toute la salle avait les yeux fixés sur lui. Harry se redressa un peu puis se tourna vers le choixpeau et s'avança d'un pas assuré vers le tabouret. Après tout plus vite il serait assis dessus plus vite il connaîtrait son sort. Il risqua un regard vers la table des Serpentards, Draco et Théo lui firent un sourire d'encouragement. Pas à Gryffondor... surtout pas à Gryffondor...

Quelques pas encore et il fut enfin assis face à la salle. Lorsque le chapeau lui tomba sur les yeux, Harry aperçut Blaise qui se levait inutilement sur la pointe des pieds pour le regarder. Tout devint noir... Puis une petite voix s'éleva à son oreille.

_- « Hum, ce n'est pas facile, dit une petite voix à son oreille. C'est même très difficile. Je vois beaucoup de courage. Des qualités intellectuelles, également, Il y a du talent et... ho ! ho ! mon garçon, tu es avide de faire tes preuves, voilà qui est intéressant... Voyons, où vais-je te mettre ? » _

Harry se força à ne penser à rien, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais l'idée que le chapeau fouille dans sa tête lui était assez désagréable. Cela n'eut manifestement aucun effet cependant car il ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œils en direction de la table des Serpentards qu'il devinait à travers le tissu du choixpeau.

« Serpentard ? Hmm oui... Oui Serpentard serait un excellent choix... cependant... cependant Gryffondor... »

Harry se sentait mal, sa poitrine le serrait douloureusement. Si le choixpeau décidait de l'envoyer à Gryffondor, les seuls amis qu'il avait réussi à se faire depuis onze ans ne lui adresserait plus la parole. Il ne doutait pas qu'il y avait des gens tout à fait sympathiques à Gryffondor... Mais reprendre tout à zéro voyait naître le risque de se retrouver à nouveau seul.

« … pas à Gryffondor... » Murmura Harry malgré lui. « S'il vous plait, pas à Gryffondor... »

« Pas à Gryffondor ? » murmura le choixpeau avec surprise. « Tu es sûr ? Tu as le cœur vaillant et le courage de réaliser tes rêves, Gryffondor t'emmènerait loin sur le chemin de l'héroisme... alors ? »

« … Ca n'a rien à voir ... » pensa Harry. Il n'avait rien contre Gryffondor, il voulait simplement ne pas perdre tout repère une nouvelle fois.

« L'esprit de communauté prime sur le reste. » murmura le chapeau avec un petit rire. « Très bien... alors ce sera …. SERPENTARD ! »

Il y eut une salve d'acclamation depuis la table des Serpentard et quand Harry enleva le choixpeau de sa tête, il aperçu Draco souriant qui retenait par le col un Théodore qui s'était levé manifestement pour aller prendre Harry dans ses bras devant tout le monde. Riant, Harry rejoignit la table des Serpentards et se laissa étreindre sans remarquer que les trois autres tables murmuraient avec effarement. Il s'assit entre les deux blonds et se tourna pour regarder Blaise qui lui faisait de grands signes de victoire. La liste continua. Ron Weasley, le rouquin qui les avait dérangé dans le train fut envoyé à Gryffondor, puis vint enfin le tour de Blaise, que le chapeau expédia à Serpentard tellement vite que Harry le soupçonna de fatiguer. Blaise s'assit en face d'eux après avoir exécuté une petite danse de la victoire (dédicace la la fic « cours de bogossitude avec Draco Malfoy » que je vous recommande XD).

« Cette fois c'est fait ! Nous voilà tous les quatre à Serpentard ! Je suis fier de vous ! »

« Même si j'ai cru un moment qu'on ne serait que deux. » soupira Draco en levant les yeux au ciel. « Comment se fait-il que ça ait pris si longtemps pour vous deux ? »

« Le choixpeau est resté silencieux …. puis il m'a demandé si je pouvais organiser mes pensées, parce qu'il ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait dans ma tête... Comme je n'y arrivais pas il m'a posé des questions... ça ne l'a pas vraiment aidé... » raconta Théo alors que les autres pouffaient de rire.

Mais _ Dumbledore s'était levé, le visage rayonnant, les bras largement ouverts. On aurait dit que rien ne pouvait lui faire davantage plaisir que de voir tous les élèves rassemblés devant lui. _

—_Bienvenue, dit-il. Bienvenue à tous pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard. Avant que le banquet ne commence, je voudrais vous dire quelques mots. Les voici: Nigaud ! Grasdouble ! Bizarre ! Pinçon ! Je vous remercie ! _

_Et il se rassit tandis que tout le monde applaudissait avec des cris de joie. _Harry regarda ses camarades qui haussèrent les épaules, et il réalisa qu'ils étaient en train de remplir leurs assiettes. Il avait beau s'être gavé de bonbons dans le train, il ne résista à aucun des plats présentés devant lui. Il goûta à tout, même à ce qu'il ne connaissait pas. Mais il eut un moment d'arrêt lorsqu'il se rendit compte que tout le monde autour de lui faisait plus ou moins de manières. Il se sentit un peu idiot et adapta son rythme à celui de la table. Draco, d'habitude si prompt à lui enseigner toutes sortes de choses, ne lui était pas d'une grande aide. Il voyait ses voisins changer de fourchette ou de couteau lorsqu'ils changeaient de mets, taper sur la table pour que leurs verres réapparaissent propres pour changer de boisson... Il repéra quelques gestes qui semblaient être partagés par tous... comme replier son indexe devant sa bouche avant d'avaler puis de parler, de poser son petit doigt entre le verre et la table pour en atténuer le bruit... En fait, Harry se rendit compte que le brouhaha de la salle venait essentiellement des autres tables. Autour de lui, personne ne criait, les couverts tintaient à peine.

« Qui est le fantôme avec les chaînes ? » demanda-t-il en se penchant vers Draco.

« Le Baron Sanglant, le fantôme de Serpentard. »

« Pourquoi est ce qu'il est couvert de sang ? »

« Demande-lui si tu l'oses... » lui dit Draco avec une grimace dissuasive. « Alors Théo, finalement ce chapeau ? »

« Ah oui ! Et bien au final il m'a demandé comment je voyais mon avenir et avant même que j'ai fini de répondre il m'a envoyé à Serpentard. »

« Tu lui as répondu quoi ? »

« Que je voulais devenir Langue de Plomb ! »

«... personne ne veut être Langue de Plomb Théo... » grimaça Blaise.

« Moi j'ai envie de savoir pourquoi on les empêche de parler, et puis l'information c'est le pouvoir, donc là où on ensorcelle les gens pour les empêcher de parler se trouvent les puissants. »

« Logique... complètement fou … mais logique. » fit Blaise, un sourcil levé.

« Vous savez ce que vous voulez faire après Poudlard ? » Demanda Harry, curieux.

« Plus ou moins. » répondit Blaise en posant ses couverts réunis dans son assiette pour signifier qu'il avait terminé. « Je voudrais travailler à la justice magique... mais ça dépend beaucoup des notes à l'école alors je verrai. »

« Je voudrais être potioniste. » dit Draco avec un air las. « Mais père ne me le permettra pas, il juge que ce n'est pas un métier d'envergure. Il veut me voir travailler au ministère de la magie. »

« Mais c'est ta vie, tu devrais pouvoir choisir. »

Théodore, Blaise et Draco lui adressèrent un sourire indulgent. En voyant la surprise sur son visage, Blaise s'expliqua.

« C'est compliqué, beaucoup plus compliqué que tu l'imagines... Mais pas de ça ce soir, d'accord ? »

« Très bien... »

Il regarda autour de lui et détailla les professeurs. Un minuscule sorcier assis sur une pile de livre bavardait avec une sorcière tirée à quatre épingles et à l'air pincé. Plus loin il apercevait Hagrid puis le professeur Quirrel avec son horrible turban violet qui discutait avec un homme qui n'avait visiblement jamais vu le soleil et encore moins le savon à en juger par l'état de ses cheveux. Soudainement, ce dernier tourna les yeux vers lui et une expression de dégoût se peignit sur son visage, mais ce fut à peine s'il s'en rendit compte car une douleur affreuse le prit au front, à l'endroit de sa cicatrice.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

« …. Migraine... »

« Ce doit être le bruit... Les Gryffondors sont beaucoup trop bruyants. » Dit une fille près d'eux, qui portait un insigne en argent orné de la lettre P et qui lança un regard noir à la table des rouge et or.

Harry, dont la douleur avait disparu faillit lui dire que les Gryffondors n'étaient pas responsables de tous les maux du monde mais à ce moment les dits Gryffondors explosèrent en acclamations et McGonagall dut réclamer le silence.

« C'est qui le prof à côté de Quirrel ? »

« Severus Rogue. » répondit Draco en gonflant la poitrine d'un air important. « Professeur de Potions Magiques, Directeur des Serpentards et accessoirement... » Il fit durer le suspens quelques secondes. « Mon parrain. »

Harry sourit, ce devait être génial d'avoir quelqu'un de proche à l'école... ou bien véritablement horrible à bien y réfléchir, cela dépendait de la relation qu'ils entretenaient. Mais aux airs satisfaits de Draco et à son désir de devenir Potioniste, Harry devinait qu'elles ne devaient pas être mauvaises. Il espérait juste qu'il avait imaginé l'expression de dégoût qu'il lui avait adressé.

Lorsque les tables furent à nouveau parfaitement vides et propres, _Albus Dumbledore se leva à nouveau et le silence se fit dans la salle. _

_« Maintenant que nous avons rassasié notre appétit et étanché notre soif, je voudrais encore dire quelques mots en ce qui concerne le règlement intérieur de l'école. Les première année doivent savoir qu'il est interdit à tous les élèves sans exception de pénétrer dans la forêt qui entoure le collège. Certains de nos élèves les plus anciens feraient bien de s'en souvenir. Mr Rusard, le concierge, m'a également demandé de vous rappeler qu'il est interdit de faire des tours de magie dans les couloirs entre les cours. La sélection des joueurs de Quidditch se fera au cours de la deuxième semaine. Ceux qui souhaitent faire partie de l'équipe de leur maison devront prendre contact avec Madame Bibine. Enfin, je dois vous avertir que cette année, l'accès au couloir du deuxième étage de l'aile droite est formellement interdit, à moins que vous teniez absolument à mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. »_

Les élèves se regardèrent avec un air où se mêlait la surprise et la perplexité. Mais déjà la jeune fille qui avait parlé à Harry se leva et éleva sa voix claire par dessus le brouhaha des élèves en train de se lever.

« Les premières années veuillez vous réunir ici. » Le Baron Sanglant se tenait derrière elle. « Conformément à la tradition, le Baron va vous conduire aux dortoirs en premier. Veuillez vous mettre en rang par deux. »

Effrayés, impressionnés, inquiets, excités, les premières années se mirent en rang tant bien que mal et suivirent le Baron jusqu'à la porte. Le fantôme attendit que les élèves sortent pêle-mêle dans le hall avant de guider son petit troupeau au dehors dans le calme.

« Bien, les premières années, suivez moi. »

Sa voix était sinistre, grave et son apparence était effrayante. Partout où il allait, ses chaînes traînaient derrière lui avec une cascade de sons métalliques et spectraux. Mais il parlait avec une certaine douceur et quand il reprit la parole, son ton était celui du récit.

« Vous êtes à Serpentard. » Leur dit-il. « Vous faîtes partie de la maison la plus noble par le sang et par l'esprit. Nous avons produit les plus grands sorciers en nos murs. Les plus vertueux mages blancs comme les plus tortueux mages noirs. Les neutres sont peu nombreux à Serpentard, car vous le verrez, vos ambitions vous pousseront à faire des choix. Cela dit, vos opinions et vos décision, vos camps mêmes ne doivent pas compter. Vous êtes tous Serpentards. Vous êtes les enfants que Salazar a choisi pour suivre ses enseignements. Soyez en fier, et faîtes lui honneur. Vous devez garder à l'esprit que vous n'êtes jamais seuls... sauf si vous agissez par bêtise... Personne à Serpentard ne défendra la bêtise hors, si vous vous faîtes prendre en train de violer le règlement vous serez seuls... Pas parce que vous ne respectez pas les règles... mais parce que vous n'avez pas couvert vos arrières. »

Tout en écoutant le Baron, Harry regarda les autres élèves disparaître dans les étages tandis qu'ils passaient sous un grand proche de pierre qui menait à un couloir en forme de voûte qui descendait en pente douce. Il se rendit soudain compte qu'il avait sommeil. Ses jambes étaient lourde et sa tête s'embrumait peu à peu. Théodore avait posa sa tempe sur l'épaule de Blaise et se frottait les yeux, Draco lui, semblait se concentrer sur le chemin afin de le mémoriser au mieux.

Soudain le Baron s'immobilisa et deux élèves le traversèrent avec un frisson d'horreur. Tout d'abord, Harry ne vit pas ce qui leur bloquait le passage, mais ses yeux s'habituant à la lumière des torches, il finit par discerner une dizaine de morceaux de craies volantes qui stagnaient au milieu du couloir.

« Peeves, montre toi. »

_Il y eut alors un bruit sec et un petit homme au regard noir et méchant, avec une grande bouche, se dessina dans les airs._

« Peeves, que fais-tu autour des quartiers de Serpentards ? »

« Petite vengeance personnelle sur Marcus Flint, Monsieur le Baron. »

« Un autre jour Peeves, les premières années se rendent aux dortoirs. »

Le ton du Baron s'était fait dur et Peeves fit une révérence un peu tremblante.

« Oh... ooooh j'ai interrompu le discours du début d'année... pardonnez moi... je vous présente mes excuses les plus... »

« File ! Vas donc enquiquiner les Gryffondors, je suis certain qu'ils s'ennuient à monter les marches qui les séparent de leur tour. »

« Oui Monsieur le Baron, bien entendu ! »

Il y eut un nouveau bruit sec, les craies tombèrent par terre et Peeves disparut.

« Vous n'avez rien à craindre de Peeves à moins qu'il n'ait matière à se venger de vous personnellement, si vous avez des soucis avant de pouvoir lui jeter un sort pour l'envoyer sur les salamandres, vous pouvez vous adresser à moi. »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire en imaginant cet odieux petit bonhomme assis sur une pile de salamandre occupées à lui brûler le fond du pantalon. Ils reprirent la marche. Harry était convaincu qu'ils se trouvaient loin sous le châ entendait quelque part qu loin, comme des gouttes tombant dans les profondeurs d'une grotte. Chacune d'elle produisait une note cristalline et pure qui semblait résonner dans le couloir. Les torches étaient plus nombreuses à présent et l'ambiance avait subtilement changé. C'était le genre de couloir, songea Harry, où l'on s'attendait à de l'humidité et à l'impression de pas respirer à son aise. Mais aucune de ses craintes ne se justifièrent, pas même celle de la température qu'il imaginait commencer à baisser.

La lumière des flammes était presque bleutée lorsqu'une voix soufflée sembla s'engouffrer sous les hautes voûtes. Elle sembla tout d'abord s'approcher puis s'éloigner. Les élèves s'arrêtèrent pour regarder tout autour d'eux. Harry nota que le Baron avait l'air de bien s'amuser. Blaise ferma les yeux pour essayer de localiser le son... mais on entendait à nouveau plus que les gouttes d'eau et pas la moindre trace de la voix.

Puis, après quelques secondes, les voix -car il y avait cette fois au moins trois ou quatre voix différentes- réapparurent. Elle semblaient les entourer parfaitement car il était impossible de savoir par où elles arrivaient. Le Baron se remit à avancer jusqu'à un pan de mur vide entre deux torches et de sa voix caverneuse il prononça.

« Le plus grand des Quatre »

Le Mur s'ouvrit devant eux et ils entrèrent dans la salle commune de Serpentard. Les voix qui continuaient de chanter déconcentraient les élèves de la fin du discours du Baron. Harry examina la pièce. En apparence tout était d'une simplicité élégante, mais à bien y regarder, rien n'était laissé au détail. Les murs de pierres taillées n'étaient couverts que par une grande tapisserie aux couleurs de la maison. La cheminée mesurait trois mètres de large abritait un feu ronflant d'une douce couleur verte encadré par deux serpents de pierre aux crochets apparents. Tout le mobilier était en bois sculpté subtilement et les canapés et fauteuils étaient en cuir noir. Les murs étaient rayés par de hautes fenêtres en voûtes et cette fois il n'y avait aucun doute, la salle était complètement immergée sous le lac.

Il avait besoin de dormir et le chant qui résonnait à leurs oreilles les encourageait dans cette voie. Il n'entendit même la fin du discours du Baron. Il se contenta de suivre Draco lorsque celui ci se mit à bouger. Ils descendirent une volée de marches, tournèrent sur la droite et rencontrèrent une porte où étaient gravés leurs quatre noms en lettres d'argent.

La pièce était extraordinaire. A intervalles réguliers se trouvaient un lit, une armoire et une fenêtre. Les murs de la pièce formaient un demi-cercle puis redevenaient droits en rentrant dans le château et Harry eut l'impression de se retrouver dans la nacelle d'un sous-marin car les fenêtres qui s'étendaient jusqu'au plafond et qui étaient encadrés par d'épais rideaux d'un noir d'encre, donnaient directement dans le lac. On ne voyait pas très loin et l'absence de lumière à la surface rendait tout espoir de visibilité impossible de toute manière mais ils voyaient des ombres nager quelque part dans les ténèbres.

Au centre de la pièce, il y avait un poêle majestueux en fer forgé qui répandait une douce chaleur. Sous leurs pieds, un carrelage d'apparence froide et inhospitalière qui se révéla d'une tiédeur confortable. Mais le plus impressionnant restaient les lits. Il y avait quatre lits à baldaquin en ébène, chacun comportant deux serpents noirs en guide de montants de pied de lit. Ils étaient sculptés avec tant de réalisme que Harry fit un pas en arrière en les apercevant. Les tentures étaient faites d'un lourd velours noir, sous lesquels jouait un voilage à demi transparent d'un vert sombre. Leurs malles étaient déjà au pied de leurs lits, Blaise et Théodore aux extrémité, Harry et Draco au milieu. Le brun écarta les rideaux et découvrit que les draps étaient recouverts de peaux de bêtes. Il se mit en pyjama et se glissa dans les draps tièdes.

« Alors ta première impression ? » demanda la voix traînante de Draco.

« Quelqu'un a mis une brique au fond de mon lit... » répondit Harry en soulevant les couvertures.

« C'est pour chauffer le lit ! » répondit Blaise en riant.

« Regardez ! Regardez! » s'exclama Théo

En effet, devant la fenêtre se tenait une sirène. Elle était loin des créatures féeriques des livres d'enfant pour moldus, avec sa peau grisâtre, sa queue aiguisée et ses cheveux qui ressemblaient à des algues, mais ils se précipitèrent pour la voir. Elle chantait. Bientôt, deux autres sirènes virent la rejoindre et les enfants, émerveillés, les contemplèrent pendant de longues minutes avant qu'elles ne s'en aille chanter devant d'autres fenêtres. Décidément, Harry adorait la magie.

* * *

Et voilà ! J'aimerais savoir votre avis sur l'ambiance que je donne de la table, de la salle commune et des dortoirs ! Oui en tant que serpentarde dans l'âme le concept de l'ambiance de ma maison m'importe beaucoup et j'ai essayé de jouer sur l'aspect traditionnel de la maison, car la préservation du sang ne fait pas tout. Dîtes moi, chers Serpentards, cela vous ferait-il plaisir de vivre 7 ans dans ce décor ? Amis des autres maisons que dîtes vous de notre nid ? Est ce qu'il vous fait envie, hors de tout contexte ?


End file.
